Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electric machines and, more particularly, to an electric machine including a P-formed continuous stator winding having a rectangular cross-section.
Electric machines include stators that are wound with one or more conductors. The one or more conductors form a stator winding that is designed to impart or receive an electro-motive force from rotor windings to either power the electric machine in the case of an electric motor, or pass an electrical current to an external load in the case of a generator. In general, stator windings are formed with conductors having a circular cross-section or conductors having a rectangular cross-section. When forming a stator, the conductors are guided into slots formed in a stator core. As the stator winding is formed, conductors will overlap one another. In order to reduce bulk, the stator is subjected to a compacting operation that urges the conductors against one another to form a more compact component.